44 Stunden mit Draco Malfoy
by Ghiaccio
Summary: Dank eines missglückten Zaubertrankes muss es Hermine 44 Stunden an der Seite von Draco Malfoy aushalten. Eine vor Eifersucht rauchende Pansy und ein Quidditchspiel, das gewonnen werden will, stellen nur zwei von vielen Problemen dar…
1. Chapter 1

Ein fauliger Geruch stieg Hermine in die Nase. Sie verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.  
„Es tut mir Leid… Ich hab es vermasselt."   
Geknickt sah ihr Partner, Neville Longbottom, zu Boden.  
Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Ist doch nicht so schlimm…"  
„Nicht so schlimm, Miss Granger?"  
Beide Gryffindorschüler zuckten zusammen, als sie die schadenfrohe Stimme ihres Zaubertranklehrers vernahmen.  
Dieser beugte sich etwas zu ihren Kessel herunter und zog angewidert seine Hakennase hoch. Seine Augen funkelten voller Abscheu.   
„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für dieses… widerliche Gebräu."   
Mit diesen Worten rauschte Snape an ihnen vorbei und die Slytherin feixten.  
Hermine seufzte.   
Es war ihre erste Doppelstunde Zaubertränke nach dem Schulbeginn ihres sechsten Jahres. Snape hatte sie einen besonders schweren Trank zubereiten lassen, der nach seiner Meinung angemessen war in dieser Jahrgangsstufe.  
Leider hatte Hermine sich breitschlagen lassen, Neville als Partner zu nehmen, um ihn unter die Arme zu greifen.  
Und wie es vorauszusehnen war, hatte Neville es geschafft, trotz Hermines Hilfe, den Trank zu einer mittleren Katastrophe zusammenzumischen.  
Rosa Qualm, der einen Gestank von verfaulten Eiern hatte, stieg von ihrem Kessel auf. Und von Minute zu Minute wurde der Geruch schwerer zu ertragen.  
Die Gryffindorschülerin hob sich die Nase zu und ihr Partner wurde bereits etwas blass. Er erweckte den Eintrug, als würde er gleich umkippen.   
Harry und Ron hatten sich bereits Wäscheklammern auf die Nase gesetzt. Bemitleidend warfen sie ihren beiden Freunden einen Blick zu.  
Ron räusperte sich. „Ich möchte euch ja nicht beleidigen, aber dieser Gestank ist kaum auszuhalten."  
Seine Freundin gab nur sarkastisch zur Antwort: „Ach wirklich? Vor einer Minute habe ich noch darüber nachgedacht mir etwas von dem Trank abzufüllen und ihn von nun an als mein neues Parfüm zu benutzen."   
„Da hast du einmal Recht, Granger. Diese Duftnote passt hervorragend zu einem Schlammblut wie dir."  
Draco Malfoy hatte sich ihnen genähert. Seine Lippen waren zu einem überheblichen Grinsen verzogen.  
„Malfoy… duu…" Ron funkelte den Slytherinschüler wütend an.  
„Ron, lass es bleiben. Wir bekommen nur Ärger.", versuchte Hermine ihren Freund zu beschwichtigen. Es war äußerst unklug mit dem Slytherin während des Zaubertranksunterrichts Streit anzufangen.  
„Und schon wieder hat das Schlammblut Recht." Das Grinsen auf Malfoys Gesicht wurde immer größer.  
Keiner achtete in diesem Moment auf Neville, der, ungeschickt wie er war, mit seinem Ellenbogen gegen ein Glas gestoßen war. Dessen Inhalt ergoss sich nun in den Kessel.  
Bedrohlich zischte der Trank und veränderte seine Farbe von einem rosa zu einem schönen dunkelblau.  
„Neville, was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt?"  
Hermine verdrehte etwas genervt die Augen und warf einen Blick in den Kessel. Malfoy schubste Neville zur Seite und sah ebenfalls in den Kessel. Er setzte gerade an, einen bissigen Kommentar abzugeben, als der Trank übersprudelte. Blaue Flüssigkeit spritzte auf Hermine und Draco.  
Die beiden rissen erschrocken die Arme hoch und stolperten ein paar Schritte rückwärts.   
Snape kam auf sie zu geschossen. „Malfoy, Granger! Was ist hier los?"  
Ärgerlich fixierte er die beiden Schüler, besser gesagt Hermine.  
Draco antwortete ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken: „Granger und Longbottom sind Schuld!"  
„Professor Snape, Malfoy…"  
„Ruhe, ich möchte nichts mehr hören! Gehen Sie auf ihre Plätze! Sofort!! Wir sprechen uns noch nach der Stunde."  
Wütend sahen sich die beiden Schüler noch einen Moment an, bevor sie sich umdrehten und zu ihrem Platz zurück wollten.  
Hermine stapfte wutentbrannt auf den Tisch zu, wo Neville, Harry und Ron sie schon mit bemitleidenden Blicken erwarteten.   
Doch nach einem Meter zog sie etwas mit aller Macht zurück. Verwirrt drehte sie den Kopf und sah nur noch, dass auch Malfoy durch den Raum auf sie zu gezogen wurde.   
Beide knallten Rücken an Rücken aneinander.   
„Was soll das, Granger? Hast du mich verhext?"  
Der Slytherin drehte sich wütend zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen um, das genauso verwirrt war wie er.  
„Ich habe nichts gemacht!"  
„Das wirst du noch büßen!"  
Mit diesen Worten wendete sich der Blonde wieder ab und ging abermals auf seinen Platz zu. Doch nach einem Meter wurde er wiederum von einer unsichtbaren Macht zurückgezogen, zu Hermine hin.   
„Lass diesen Trick, Granger!", bluffte der Slytherin nun die Braunhaarige an. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich tue wirklich nichts!"  
Snape kam abermals auf sie zugeschossen.  
„Granger, Malfoy! Was für eine Schmierenkomödie führen Sie hier auf?"  
Der Zaubertranklehrer wurde zunehmend wütender.  
„Professor Snape, Granger hat mich verhext! Irgendwas zieht mich immer wieder zu ihr!", begann Malfoy zu gleich die Gryffindor zu beschuldigen.   
„Professor Snape, ich habe damit wirklich nicht das Geringste zu tun!"   
Der Zaubertranklehrer drehte sich zu dem Kessel von Neville und Hermine. Kritisch betrachtete er das Gebräu. Dann schnaubte er kurz.  
„Es passieren doch tatsächlich noch Wunder. Longbottom ist es wirklich gelungen, einen Trank zu brauen, der etwas bewirkt. Ich nehme an, Sie, Granger und Sie, Malfoy, haben etwas von diesem Trank abbekommen?"   
Neville starrte wie von allen guten Geistern verlassen auf den Kessel vor ihm. Harry und Ron wirkten verwirrt und der Rest der Klasse musterte Draco und Hermine. Sie warteten gespannt drauf, dass Snape weiter sprach.   
„Ja, wir haben beiden etwas davon abgekriegt.", bestätigte der blonde Slytherin.  
„Dann folgt mir bitte in mein Büro. Ihr anderen räumt auf, die Stunde ist gleich zu ende."  
Mit diesen Worten rauschte Snape aus dem Klassenzimmer.   
Hermine und Draco sahen sich für einen Moment irritiert an, folgten dann aber ihren Lehrer. Ihre Freunde versprachen, ihre Sachen für sie mitzunehmen.

Auf dem Weg zum Büro versuchte der Blonde wieder einmal die Gryffindorschülerin zu provozieren.   
„Na Granger, was haben du und das Mondgesicht da zusammengepanscht?"  
„Du kannst es nicht lassen oder, Malfoy?", erwiderte Hermine gelangweilt.  
Sie musterte den Jungen, der neben ihr lief. Der Slytherin war ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und hatte ebenfalls einiges an Muskeln zugelegt. Auch seine Haare gelte er nun nicht mehr zurück und die Hautfarbe wirkte gesund. Hermine unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Nur noch wenig erinnerte an den Malfoy, der ihr letztes Jahr gegenüber gestanden war. Ein blasser, schmaler Junge, ja das war er gewesen. Was ihn wohl zu dieser Veränderung bewegt hatte?  
Nun, aber auch sie hatte sich über die Sommerferien verändert. Sie hatte einen Zauber gefunden mit dem sich ihre wilden Locken endlich etwas bändigen ließen. Auch war sie etwas gewachsen und hatte das Schminken für sich entdeckt. Hermine schminkte sich allerdings nur dezent, weil ihr diese angemalten Farbtöpfe immer suspekt waren.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es Hermine vor, erreichten sie endlich Snapes Büro. Malfoy klopfte an und die beiden Schüler traten ein.  
„Da sind Sie ja endlich."  
Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. Snape konnte noch nicht lange hier sein.  
Ihr Lehrer saß an seinem Schreibtisch und steckte seine Hakennase in ein Buch. Er blickte nicht auf, als die beiden sich auf die Stühle vor seinem Tisch fallen ließen.   
„Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für Sie."  
Der Schwarzhaarige sah auf.  
„Longbottom hat einen Trank hinbekommen, den wir „colle universelle" nennen. Er klebt sozusagen die Dinge aneinander, die mit den Trank außerhalb des Kessels in Berührung kommen."  
„Das heißt Granger und ich werden durch den Trank zueinander gezogen?"  
Malfoys Stirn lag in Falten.  
„Richtig. Der Trank war allerdings etwas abgeschwächt, weshalb Sie sich immer noch ein paar Meter voneinander entfernen können und nicht wirklich aneinander kleben."  
„Also noch mal Glück im Unglück gehabt", schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf.  
„Es wird Sie freuen zu hören, dass es einen Gegentrank gibt.", fuhr Snape fort.  
Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. Ein Leben lang in der Nähe vom Draco Malfoy zu verbringen… Sie erschauderte.  
„Dieser Trank benötigt aber eine gewisse Zeit. Um genau zu sein: 44 Stunden. Für diesen Zeitraum müssen Sie wohl irgendwie versuchen miteinander auszukommen."  
Die beiden Schüler waren erst einmal sprachlos. 44 Stunden in der Nähe des jeweils anderen zu verbringen… Das war nahezu unmöglich! Früher oder später würden sie sich gegenseitig in die Luft sprengen.  
„Professor! Gibt es keinen schnellern Weg?"  
Malfoy sah seinen Lieblingslehrer verzweifelt an.  
„Nein, den gibt es nicht. Aber Sie werden wohl erwachsen genug sein, um mit der Situation umzugehen. Immerhin sind Sie bereits im sechsten Jahrgang."  
Der Zaubertranklehrer musterte die beiden Schüler scharf.  
„Und nun verlassen Sie bitte mein Büro. Ich werde mich so gleich an die Herstellung des Trankes machen."  
Hermine und Malfoy erhoben sich und verließen verstört den Raum. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war, begann Draco seiner Wut Luft zu machen.  
„Das habt ihr doch geplant! Das war mit Absicht!"  
Die Braunhaarige schnappte nach Luft.  
„Ich bitte dich, meinst du ich bin scharf darauf mit dir 44 Stunden zu verbringen?!"  
Malfoy verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen.  
„Weshalb nicht? Immerhin bin ich ein anbetungswürdiger Mann. Viele würden für deinen Platz töten."  
Sein Gegenüber rümpfte die Nase. Wie konnte man nur so eingebildet sein?  
„Nur in deinen Träumen, Malfoy! Übrigens, ich habe jetzt Hunger. Lass uns in die Große Halle gehen und zu Mittag essen."  
Der Slytherin nickte.  
„Aber eins ist ja wohl klar: Wir sitzen am Slytherintisch!"  
„Das glaubst aber auch nur du!"  
Hermines Augen verengten sich und sie ging in Richtung Große Halle. Da kam ihr ein Gedanke. Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen begann sie zu rennen. Malfoy, der völlig verdutzt immer noch an seinen Platz stand, wurde mit einem Ruck hinter ihr her gezogen. Vor Überraschung und der Wucht der Anziehungskraft verlor er das Gleichgewicht und stürzte auf den Boden. Doch Hermine rannte weiter und so wurde der blonde Slytherin über den Kerkerboden gezerrt. Dessen Gesicht nahm einem grimmigen Ausdruck an und er schrie: „Hör verdammt noch mal auf damit, Granger!"  
Hermine stoppte und drehte sich um.  
„Oh, bist du etwa hingefallen? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen!" Mühselig unterdrückte sie ein lautes Auflachen. Es sah aber auch einfach zu komisch aus!

Draco rappelte sich auf. Dieses Schlammblut hatte gewagt, ihn zu demütigen!  
Sein Kopf rauchte nahezu vor Wut. Die konnte was erleben! 

„Auch schon da?", fragte die Braunhaarige, als der Blonde wutschnaubend bei ihr ankam.  
„Das büßt du, Granger! Ich werde dir diese 44 Stunden zur Hölle machen!"  
„Danke gleichfalls!", damit drehte sich Hermine um und lief weiter.  
´Na, das kann ja lustig werden…, schoss es beiden gleichzeitig durch den Kopf.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Wir sitzen an meinem Tisch!"

„Und warum sollten wir?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Weil ich mich garantiert nicht zu Sankt Potter und dem Wiesel setze!"

„Aber ich soll in der Gesellschaft von deinen Gorillas essen?"

Das Mädchen hob eine Augenbraue. Malfoy und sie stritten nun schon seit 15 Minuten, an welchem Tisch sie nun zu Mittag aßen.

Keiner der beiden wollte nachgeben.

„Ich habe eine Idee: Losen wir es doch aus.", schlug die Braunhaarige vor.

Malfoy schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Du schummelst bestimmt!"

„Das Gleiche könnte ich von dir sagen!"

Die Gryffindor wurde zunehmend ärgerlicher. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so nervig sein?

„Machen wir es doch so: Da Neville Schuld an dem hier ist, sitzen wir heute am Slytherintisch und morgen am Gryffindortisch!", schlug das Mädchen vor.

Malfoys Augen verengten sich etwas, aber er nickte dann langsam.

„Einverstanden!"

Ihre Mitschüler in der Großen Halle staunten nicht schlecht, als Hermine Draco Malfoy an den Slytherintisch folgte und sich auch noch neben ihn setzte.

Pansy Parkinson war vor lauter Verblüffung sogar ihre Gabel aus der Hand gefallen. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie den Jungen und das Mädchen an.

„Dracolein", wimmerte sie, „warum bringst du diese Person", dabei schenkte sie Hermine einen bitterbösen Blick, "mit an unseren Tisch?" Völlige Verständnislosigkeit lag in ihrer Stimme.

Hermine unterdrückte ein Lachen.

´Dracolein… ach, wie putzig. ´, dachte sie belustigend.

„Du sollst mich doch nicht so vor anderen nennen!", zischte Malfoy.

„Aber warum denn nicht, Dracolein?", fragte Pansy begriffsstutzig. Ihre Augen drückten pures Unverständnis aus.

„Genau, warum denn nicht, Dracolein?"

Hermine konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen. Sie grinste breit.

Malfoy hingegen sah angesäuert aus, versuchte allerdings sich zu beherrschen.

„Du sollst es einfach nicht tun." Seine Stimme zitterte stark unter der Anstrengung, seine Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Draco, du hast uns noch nicht erklärt, weshalb Granger bei uns am Tisch sitzt.", schaltete sich nun auch Blaise Zabini in das Gespräch ein. Er musterte Hermine mit einem herablassenden Blick.

„Weißt du, Zabini, du könntest mich auch höchstpersönlich fragen."

Angriffslustig sah die Braunhaarige den Slytherin an.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus."

Er grinste.

„Also, was bewegt dich dazu, an unserem Tisch zu sitzen?"

„Durch einen Trank sind Granger und ich gezwungen, 44 Stunden aufeinander zu kleben. Longbottom, dieser Idiot, ist schuld daran.", antwortete Malfoy für sie.

Hermine drehte ärgerlich ihren Kopf zu den Blonden.

„Er hat mit mir gesprochen! Sprich nicht noch einmal für mich!"

„Sonst?" Der Slytherin verzog seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Sonst wirst du mich in den verbleibenden Stunden von einer richtig unangenehmen Seite kennen lernen."

Malfoy hob eine Augebraue. „Ich kenne dich ausschließlich von deiner unangenehmen Seite. Und ich vermute doch stark, dass es auch keine andere Seite von dir gibt."

Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich der Slytherin die Schüssel mit den Kroketten vor ihm und lud sich ein paar von ihnen auf seinen Teller.

Zabini und Parkinson grinsten während Hermine immer noch wütend den Blonden anstarrte.

´Ich werde mich jetzt nicht von ihm provozieren lassen. Das ist genau das, was er will. ´, sprach sie in Gedanken mit sich selbst.

Die Gryffindor atmete einmal tief durch und belud dann ebenfalls ihren Teller.

Zabini musterten die beiden gegenüber.

„Wie wollt ihr das eigentlich in Sachen schlafen machen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige beobachtete seinen Freund und die Gryffindor, wie sie gleichzeitig zusammenzuckten. In beiden Gesichtern lag ein Ausdruck von Panik und Entsetzten.

„Darüber haben wir noch nicht gesprochen.", antwortete Draco lahm.

Pansys Augen weiteten sich. Hermine wollten gar nicht wissen, was sich das Mädchen gerade vorstellte.

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall in deinem Bett schlafen!", stellte die Braunhaarige klar.

„Soll ich vielleicht bei dir im Mädchenschlafraum pennen?!", entgegnete der Slytherin gereizt.

„Ich könnte ja auf einem Sofa schlafen und du auf den Boden!", schlug Hermine vor.

„Und warum schläfst du nicht auf den Boden?" Malfoys Augen funkelten ärgerlich.

„Weil ich ein Mädchen bin. So ein harter Kerl wie du kann ruhig mal auf dem Boden übernachten, oder nicht Dracolein?" Die Gryffindor klimperte übertrieben mit den Wimpern.

Zabini lachte.

„Ihr beiden seid echt amüsant.", bemerkte er, immer noch lachend.

Pansy hingegen fand das ganze augenscheinlich nicht so amüsant. Ihr Mopsgesicht drückte Unzufriedenheit und Besorgnis aus.

„Wie genau wirkt eigentlich dieser Trank?", fragte sie mit einer brüchigen Stimme.

´Mein Gott, hat sie tatsächlich Angst, ich könnte ihr Malfoy wegnehmen? ´ Hermine bedachte Pansy mit einem ungläubigen Blick.

„Wie ich bereits sagte…", begann Draco gelangweilt, doch die Gryffindorschülerin unterbrach ihn.

„Es ist ein Trank, der Sachen für immer zusammenkleben soll. Doch wir hatten Glück und haben nur eine geschwächte Form davon abbekommen. Deshalb können wir uns jeweils etwa einen Meter voneinander entfernen, bevor wir wieder zusammengezogen werden."

„Dich hat niemand gefragt, Bücherwurm.", knurrte Malfoy. Er hasste es, wenn ihn jemand das Wort abschnitt.

Hermine tat, als hätte sie diese Bemerkung nicht gehört und aß in Seelenruhe weiter.

„Ihr benehmt euch wie ein altes Ehepaar.", verkündete Blaise schmunzelnd.

Pansy wurde bleich im Gesicht und stieß abwesend ihr Glas um. Der Inhalt ergoss sich auf Hermines Rock. Diese sprang wütend auf.

„Na wundervoll! Jetzt muss ich mich umziehen!"

„Das tut mir jetzt aber leid." Ein hässliches Grinsen zierte Parkinsons Gesicht.

„Das war echt kindisch.", stöhnte Zabini und Draco schnalzte nur abwertend mit der Zunge.

„Malfoy, wir müssen einen neuen Rock holen!" Die Gryffindor verschränkte ihre Arme und sah den Blonden auffordernd an.

Dieser blinzelte.

„Von mir aus… So lange du mich nicht zwingst, dir beim umziehen zu zuschauen."

Die Braunhaarige schnappte nach Luft.

„Eher würde ich sterben, als das ich dich darum bitten würde!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Der Slytherin erhob sich grinsend und folgte ihr aus der Großen Halle.

Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm sprachen die beiden kein Wort miteinander.

Schweigend trottenden sie nebeneinander her. Ihnen entging das Getuschel hinter ihrem Rücken nicht, doch sie hatten keine Lust ihre Mitschüler anzuschreien oder aufzuklären.

Als sie den Turm erreicht hatten, kam Ginny auf sie zugestürmt.

„Hermine! Geht's dir gut? Was ist passiert?"

Atemlos blieb das rothaarige Mädchen vor ihnen stehen.

Hermine holte tief Luft und begann alles zu erzählen.

„…und nun brauch ich einen neuen Rock.", schloss sie schließlich ab.

„Oh, soll ich ihn dir holen? Denn er hier…", dabei warf Ginny Malfoy einen abschätzigen Blick zu, „wird die Stufen zum Schlafsaal nicht hochkommen."

Daran hatte die Braunhaarige gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„Das wäre nett." Hermine schenkte ihrer Freundin ein Lächeln.

„Bin gleich wieder da!"

Schon war Ginny durch das Portraitloch geklettert um den Rock zu holen.

„Und wo willst du dich umziehen, Granger?"

Malfoy hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand gelehnt und betrachtete Hermine.

„Ich denke, ich werde mich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer umziehen.", antwortete die Braunhaarige nachdenklich.

„Aber wehe, du guckst!"

„Keine Sorge, Granger. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde spannen? Meine Stehlampe hat mehr Sexappeal als du."

Hermine nahm sich mit aller Gewalt zusammen und schluckte ihren Ärger herunter.

„Na, dann kann ich ja beruhigt sein.", erwiderte sie kühl.

Beiden starrten sich feindselig an.

Erst Ginny, die ihrer Freundin den neuen Rock unter die Nase hielt, unterbrach die Spannung zwischen den beiden.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Die Rothaarige sah Hermine fragend an.

„Es ist alles okay! Danke, dass du mir ihn geholt hast."

Die Braunhaarige schnappte sich den Rock.

„Ich geh mich dann mal umziehen. Bis später."

Im schnellen Schritttempo steuerte die Gryffindor ein leeres Klassenzimmer an. Draco folgte ihr mit etwas Abstand.

Das Mädchen riss die Tür des Saals auf und donnerte sie hinter sich zu.

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde er mit einen Ruck gegen die verschlossene Tür gezogen. Pochende Schmerzen machten sich in seinem Kopf breit.

„Ooooh Granger! Diesmal bring ich dich um!"

Wütend drückte er die Klinge herunter und ignorierte dabei das laute „Nein!" vom inneren des Raumes.

Der Slytherin öffnete die Tür mit einem Ruck.

Er hatte kaum einen Schritt in dem Raum gemacht, als ein schwarzer Rock auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Verblüfft fing er ihn auf und betrachtete ihn.

„Wag es nicht, mich anzusehen!", zischte Granger unmittelbar vor ihm.

Der Blonde grinste.

„Und wenn ich es doch tue?"

Er richtete seinen Blick auf, doch Hermine hatte sich bereits flink den neuen Rock angezogen.

„Du bist so ein Schwein!", zeterte sie und verlies das Klassenzimmer.

Draco folgte ihr mit vor Belustigung funkelnden Augen.

Ja… Dieses Stunden versprachen mehr als interessant zu werden.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Klogespräche und Quidditch

„Wie lange dauert das da drin denn noch?"

Genervt schloss Draco Malfoy die Augen. Er hatte sich gegen die Klotür gelehnt, in der sich Hermine befand.

„So lange es eben dauert. Es ist übrigens sehr unfreundlich, ein Mädchen auf der Toilette so zu drängeln!", kam die entrüstete Antwort von der Gryffindor.

Malfoy atmete tief ein. Hoffentlich entdeckte sie niemand! Nicht auszudenken, was seine Mitschüler denken würden, wenn sie ihn zusammen mit Granger auf der Mädchentoilette erwischen würden…

Es schüttelte ihn leicht.

Allein der Gedanke, dass zwischen ihm und der Gryffindor etwas laufen könnte, war mehr als abwegig.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass niemand sonst in dieses Klo kommt?"

„Sehr sicher. Das ist das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe. Hier kommt niemand freiwillig rein."

„Es wäre zumindest besser für uns beide. Ich habe keine Lust auf dumme Gerüchte."

„Glaubst du, ich fände es amüsant, wenn mir eine Affäre mit dir unterstellt wird? Ich bitte dich!"

Der Slytherin grinste und öffnete seine Augen. Er stieß sich von der Kabinentür ab und drehte sich zu dieser.

„Zumindest hättest du dann mal eine Affäre. Wenn auch nur in den Fantasien unserer Mitschüler."

Die Toilettenspülung wurde gedrückt und eine wutschnaubende Hermine öffnete die Kabinentür.

„Was willst du damit sagen?!"

Der Blonde musterte sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

„Dein Liebesleben ist genauso spannend wie eine Stunde bei Binns. Du bist einfach das totale Mauerblümchen."

Die Braunhaarige unterdrückte ihre Wut so gut es ging. Draco sollte nicht bemerken, wie sehr seine Worte sie ärgerten.

„Soll ich dir mal was verraten, Malfoy? Es gibt keine Maßeinheit auf der ganzen Welt, die messen kann, wie egal du und deine Meinung mir sind.", konterte Hermine schnippisch und ging zum Waschbecken.

Draco hob verblüfft seine Augenbrauen. Granger war über die Sommerferien wohl noch etwas schlagfertiger geworden.

„Setzt du dich dann bitte mal wieder in Bewegung, du Ölgötze?"

Ungeduldig blickte die Gryffindor ihn an.

„Wir müssen in den Unterricht, und wenn du noch länger wie versteinert da rumstehst kommen wir entweder zu spät oder ich muss dich wieder über den Gang zerren. Also, was ist dir lieber?"

Die Augen des Slytherin verengten sich.

„Werd bloß nicht übermütig, Granger!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich widerstrebend in Bewegung.

Mordgedanken schossen in bedrohlicher Regelmäßigkeit durch Dracos Kopf.

Er würde es unmöglich noch eine weitere Schulstunde neben Hermine aushalten. Ihre Angewohnheit, auf ihrem Stuhl auf- und abzuhopsen, während sie sich meldete, war schon schlimm genug. Hinzu kamen ihre ständige Besserwisserei und das arrogante Grinsen, wenn er etwas falsch machte.

Kurz: Sie machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Der Slytherin betete, dass diese Zauberkunststunde bald zu Ende sein möge, denn sonst geschah wirklich noch ein Unglück.

Die Gedanken in einen seiner zahlreichen Mordpläne vertieft, merkte er nicht, wie Blaise Zabini seinen Augenkontakt suchte.

Dieser verdrehte die Augen nach fünf Minuten erfolglosen Versuchens, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes zu gewinnen.

Blaise entschloss sich zu einer effektiveren Methode.

Er schrieb ein Briefchen, knüllte das Papier zusammen und warf es Malfoy an den Kopf.

Dieser wurde ruckartig wieder in die Realität versetzt und drehte wütend den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer ihn da abgeworfen hatte. Doch seine Wut verflog schnell, als Zabini ihm zu verstehen gab, das der Brief von ihm war.

Draco hob den Papierball auf und öffnete ihn.

„_Hey Draco! Na, alles okay bei dir und Granger? Du hast doch hoffentlich unser Quidditchtraning heute Abend nicht vergessen, oder? Du musst unbedingt kommen, schließlich haben wir morgen unser Spiel!_

_Mb, Blaise_

_P.s.: Parkinson nervt ganz gewaltig. Entweder heult sie mir die ganze Zeit die Ohren zu oder sie tobt vor Eifersucht. Lass dir da bitte was einfallen oder dein bester Freund geht vor die Hunde."_

Malfoys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

Wie zum Teufel stellte sich Blaise das eigentlich vor? Wie sollte er denn mit Hermine trainieren? Etwa zusammen mit ihr auf einem Besen?

Allein die Vorstellung machte ihn ganz krank.

Vermutlich würde Granger, wie auf ihrem Stuhl, auf- und abhopsen und ihn ständig unter die Nase reiben, was er falsch machte.

Er hörte ihre Stimme im Besserwissermodus schon in seinen Ohren klingeln.

„Hey, Granger."

Er tippte seine Sitznachbarin leicht an.

„Was ist?", fragte diese mit einem gereizten Unterton. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie immer noch stur nach vorne gerichtet.

„Wie gut kannst du eigentlich fliegen?"

Verwundert sah Hermine den Slytherin nun doch an.

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

Zu Dracos Vergnügen hörte er Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme.

„Weil ich heute Abend Quidditchtraning habe."

„Na und? Du kannst es bestimmt einmal ausfallen lassen.", entgegnete die Gryffindor.

„Das geht nicht. Morgen haben wir unser Spiel. Ich muss heute unbedingt trainieren!", entfuhr es den Blonden etwas lauter als gewollt.

Professor Flitwick versetzte ihm einen aufgebrachten Blick.

„Mister Malfoy, anscheinend interessiert Sie mein Unterricht nicht sonderlich."

„Tut mir Leid, Sir. Natürlich interessiert er mich."

Draco setzte eine bereuende Miene auf.

Doch diese verflog schnell wieder, als sich der Professor wieder seinem Unterricht widmete.

„Ich will dieses Spiel gewinnen. Wir werden an diesem Training teilnehmen, komme was da wolle!", zischte er Hermine zu.

Diese wurde blass um die Nase.

„Ich kann nicht gut fliegen, um ehrlich zu sein.", nuschelte sie leise.

Sie wich dabei seinem Blick aus. Es war ihr ausgesprochen peinlich, eine Schwäche vor Malfoy zugeben zu müssen.

Schließlich war „nicht gut fliegen" noch übertrieben, was ihre Fähigkeiten in diesem Bereich angingen.

„Dann lernst du es eben. Basta!", beschloss der Slytherin.

Er würde sicher keine Rücksicht auf das braunhaarige Mädchen nehmen, warum auch?

Draco wollte dieses Spiel morgen auf jeden Fall gewinnen und nichts würde ihn daran hindern. Noch nicht einmal Hermine Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

44 Stunden mit Draco Malfoy

Flugunterricht

Hermine seufzte. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein… Diese letzten vier Stunden mussten einfach ein Traum sein.

Sie kniff sich in den Backen. Vergeblich. Draco Malfoy stand ihr immer noch gegenüber mit einem Besen in der Hand, während er ihr Anweisungen, wie sie sich auf den Besen zu verhalten hatte, erteilte.

„Hast du das verstanden, Granger?"

Malfoys Augen verengten sich zu einem Schlitz. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass die Gryffindor nicht eine Sekunde seinen Worten gelauscht hatte. Wofür hatte er sich eigentlich den Mund fusselig geredet? Ihm hätte gleich klar sein sollen, dass seine Worte zu schade waren für die Gehörgänge einer Schlammblüterin.

_´Sie wird schon noch sehen, was sie davon hat…´,_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Dracos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem unheilverkündeten Grinsen.

„Natürlich habe ich das verstanden, Malfoy.", antwortete Hermine kühl. Dabei schweifte ihr Blick wieder auf den Besen in seiner Hand ab.

Sie seufzte. Seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hegte Hermine eine Art liebevolle Abneigung gegen Besen. Sie hatte die Begeisterung von Ron und Harry für diese Fluggeräte nie verstehen können.

Und noch weniger konnte sie verstehen, wie sie sich von Malfoy in ihrer Freistunde auf den Quidditchplatz hatte mitziehen lassen.

In diesen Minuten hatte ihre Gehirn eindeutig ausgesetzt.

„Dann können wir ja nun anfangen."

Malfoys Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er Panik in Grangers Augen sehen konnte.

Der Bücherwurm hatte also tatsächlich Flugangst.

_´Na, das dürfte ja mehr als amüsant werden. Schade, dass man fliegen nicht durch lesen lernen kann. ´,_ dachte er gehässig.

„Ja, klar…"

Hermine fing sich wieder und atmete tief durch.

_´Keine Angst, Mine… Du schaffst das! Du darfst Malfoy nicht zeigen, wie sehr du das Fliegen hasst. ´,_ machte sie sich in Gedanken selber Mut.

Draco warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu, als er auf seinen Besen stieg. Mit einer Handbewegung wies er die Gryffindor an, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.

Das Mädchen schwang sich hinter den Slytherin und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest.

„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein?!"

Der Blonde drehte sich verärgert um.

„Irgendwo muss ich mich eben auch festhalten!", erwiderte Hermine schnippisch.

„Aber nicht an meinen Schultern!"

Dracos Augenbraue zuckte verdächtig.

„Dann eben so!"

Die Gryffindor wusste nicht, welcher Teufel sie in diesem Moment geritten hatte, aber sie umklammerte nun demonstrativ Malfoys Oberkörper.

´Er hat wirklich an Muskelmasse zugelegt…´

Das Mädchen konnte sich das Grinsen nur mühsam verkneifen.

„Von mir aus."

Der Slytherin zuckte mit ausdrucksloser Miene seine Schultern und drehte sich wieder nach vorne.

„Wir müssen uns jetzt mit aller Kraft abstoßen!"

Beide stießen sich ab und schon waren sie hoch in der Luft.

Der Wind blies ihnen durch die Haare und die Tribüne erschien auf einmal ganz klein.

Hermine wurde etwas blass um die Nase. Fliegen war einfach nicht ihr Ding. Ängstlich klammerte sie sich etwas fester an den Slyterhin.

Dieser runzelte die Stirn.

„Hey, Granger! Das hier ist keine Kuschelstunde!"

Die Braunhaarige verzog verärgert das Gesicht.

„Bild dir bloß nichts ein, Malfoy! Ich halte mich nur an dir fest um nicht herunter zu fallen!"

Der Blonde schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Bereit?"

Das Mädchen blinzelte.

„Für was?"

„Für das!"

Hermines Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als Draco überraschend einen Sturzflug hinlegte.

Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus.

„Lass das!", kreischte die Gryffindor panisch.

Just zog Malfoy den Besen wieder hoch.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er betont unschuldig.

„Was ist?? Du bist echt ein riesiger Arsch!", schimpfte das Mädchen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Das war ein ganz normales Flugmanöver.", erwiderte Draco missgelaunt.

Diese Granger verstand einfach kein Spaß. Andere Mädchen würden sich darum reißen, mit ihr tauschen zu können!

„Wenn wir morgen das Spiel haben, lege ich noch ganz andere Sturzflüge hin! Deshalb üben wir doch jetzt. Oder meinst du, ich habe Lust, mich wegen dir morgen zu blamieren?"

Malfoy drehte eine Runde um die Tore.

„Aber ich habe keine Lust dazu, im Krankenflügel zu landen!", moserte die Gryffindor.

„Wirst du auch nicht, wenn du mir vertraust!"

Hermines Augen verengten sich.

„Ich und dir vertrauen? Nach all dem, was in den letzten Jahren war? Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein! Das ist wirklich zu viel verlangt!"

Draco atmete tief ein.

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass du mir blind vertrauen sollst. Aber glaube mir einfach, wenn ich sage, dass ich weiß, was ich hier tue!"

Die Gryffindor hob eine Augenbraue.

Es kostete sie einiges an Überwindung, aber sie antwortete dann doch: „Jaa… Das glaube ich dir."

Malfoy, von Hermine ungesehen, lächelte kurz.

„Wir werden nun ein paar Schleifen machen, okay? Halt dich gut fest!"

Das Mädchen schloss entsetzt die Augen.

Hoffentlich war das hier bald vorbei!

20 Minuten später hatte die Gryffindor endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Ihre Beine fühlten sich etwas wackelig an und ihr Magen… Nun ja.

„War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?"

Hermine blinzelte. Sie widerstand dem Drang, sich die Augen zu reiben.

Malfoy lächelte sie an! Es war ein ehrliches Lächeln und es war nicht die Spur von Boshaftigkeit in ihm zusehen.

Das war etwas völlig neues für die Gryffindorschülerin.

_´Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass er auch so ein Lachen hat. Sonst setzt er immer nur dieses gehässige Grinsen auf. ´ _

Die Braunhaarige war tatsächlich sprachlos.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?"

So schnell das Lächeln gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder und der alte, überhebliche Gesichtsausdruck war zurückgekehrt

„Nein… Es ist alles okay! Du liebst das Fliegen wirklich, oder? Du wirkst dabei richtig glücklich!"

„Wenn ich fliege, fühle ich mich frei.", antwortete Draco mit tonloser Stimme. Sein Blick wirkte auf einmal seltsam abgestumpft.

„Wir sollten gehen. Unsere Freistunde ist gleich zu ende."

Er schulterte den Besen und warf seinem Gegenüber einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Die Braunhaarige nickte leicht und zusammen begaben sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss zurück.

Keiner sagte ein Wort.

_´Was ist bloß mit ihm los? _´, fragte sich die Gryffindor in Gedanken_. ´Irgendwas scheint ihn zu belasten… Halt mal, Hermine! Das geht dich erstens gar nichts an und zweitens machst du dir gerade Sorgen um Draco Malfoy! ´_

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem Jungen, der neben ihr lief.

Dieser hatte einen harten Gesichtsausdruck und schien sie nicht zu beachten.

´_Er macht mir fast etwas Angst…_´

„Draco!! Draco!!"

Die lauten Rufe ließen beide Schüler aus ihren Gedanken schrecken.

Blaise Zabini kam auf sie zugestürmt. Er schien aufgebracht.

„Was ist denn los?"

Dracos Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

„Dein Vater… Er ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen! Es steht in der Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten!"

Zabini streckte ihnen die Zeitung entgegen.

Durch Malfoys Gesicht ging ein Zucken. Für einen Moment war Angst in ihm geschrieben. Doch von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte er sich wieder gefasst.

„Von mir aus. Ist mir egal."

„Aber Draco…"

„Ich will nichts mehr davon wissen!"

Mit einem Ruck hatte er die Zeitung Blaise entrissen und in zwei Hälften zerteilt.

Blanker Hass lag nun in den Augen Dracos.

Hermine zitterte leicht.

Malfoy hatte etwas sehr dunkles, angsteinflößendes an sich…

Dieser Malfoy gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Auch Blaise schien etwas erschrocken von der Reaktion seines Freundes.

„Wir müssen in den Unterricht!", zischte der Blonde zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

„Gehen wir!"

Hermine sah Blaise an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sein Blick sagte: „Tun wir lieber, was er sagt!"

Das Mädchen nickte leicht und die drei gingen stumm durch das Portal Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

44 Stunden mit Draco Malfoy

Es war fast so, als würde eine fette, dunkle Gewitterwolke über Draco Malfoys Kopf schweben. Der Slytherin sagte kein Wort, aber seine Blicke waren mehr als eisig.

Damit könnte er sicher die Hölle zufrieren lassen.

Hermine stützte den Kopf auf.

Es fiel ihr heute schwer, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Ständig schweiften ihre Gedanken zu dem Jungen neben ihr ab.

Warum freute er sich nicht, dass sein Vater wieder frei war? Hatte er am Ende sogar Angst vor Malfoy Senior?

Aber eigentlich, so zumindest hatte Hermine immer den Eindruck gehabt, vergötterte Draco seinen Vater.

Also, warum?

Zugern hätte Hermine Antworten auf dies alles, doch traute sie sich nicht Malfoy danach zu fragen. Irgendetwas in ihr hielt sie bis jetzt davon ab. Eine Art innere Stimme, die ihr sagte, dass sie es lieber nicht wissen sollte.

Doch nicht nur das hielt Hermine davon ab, dem Unterricht höchste Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Pansy Parkinson saß eine Reihe hinter ihr und durchbohrte den Hinterkopf der Gryffindor mit tödlichen Blicken.

Hermine war sich sicher: Wenn Pansy den Avada Kedavra beherrschen würde, wäre sie allein in dieser Stunde bereits um die 45-mal gestorben.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen hatte sogar schon Visionen davon gehabt, wie Parkinson in ihrer Eifersucht auf den Tisch sprang und ihren Zauberstab zückte.

´Ich sollte vielleicht wirklich etwas vorsichtig sein, wenn sie in der Nähe ist. ´, beschloss Hermine.

Schließlich wollte sie noch ein paar Jahre am Leben bleiben und eifersüchtige Frauen waren bekanntermaßen unvorhersehbar.

Pansy´s Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Diese Granger hing schon den ganzen Tag an ihrem geliebten Dracolein. So eine Frechheit! Zaubertrank hin oder her, schließlich war sie nicht dumm und bemerkte sehr wohl diese gewisse Spannung, die zwischen ihrem Draco und dieser abscheulichen Granger herrschte. Und erst diese Blicke, die sie ihm ständig zuwarf… Was bildete sich dieses Schlammblut überhaupt ein?

Keine Frage, Pansy musste etwas unternehmen. Und sie hatte auch schon eine Idee…

Hermine wartete ungeduldig das Ende der Schulstunde ab, denn sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst: Sie würde mit Malfoy über die Sache reden.

Zugegeben, sie hatte schon bessere Einfälle gehabt, aber sie konnte diesen mehr als übelgelaunten Draco Malfoy nicht die restlichen Stunden ertragen.

Zwar wagte die Gryffindor zweifellos ein Himmelfahrtskommando, aber dies war immer noch besser, als nichts zu tun.

Nach unzähligen Minuten, die sich wie Kaugummi zogen, erklang endlich die Schulglocke und beendete damit den Unterricht.

Hermine sprang auf, als hätte sie einen Stromschlag verpasst bekommen.

Malfoy quittierte dies mit einem Schnauben. Er lies sich alle Zeit der Welt dabei, seine Sachen zusammenzuräumen.

Gemächlich erhob der Slytherin sich und warf Hermine einen gelangweilten, entnervten Blick zu.

Diese tippelte nervös von einen Fuß auf den anderen.

„Hast du es irgendwie eilig, Granger? Oder bist du etwa nervös?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste leicht.

„Tja… Keine Ahnung."

Er schaute demonstrativ auf ihre Füße.

Die Gryffindor biss sich auf ihre Lippen und versuchte krampfhaft ihre Beine still zu halten.

´Wie peinlich! ´, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Mittlerweile hatte sich das Klassenzimmer geleert, nur noch die beiden befanden sich in ihm.

Hermine holte tief Luft. Dies war die beste Gelegenheit und sie musste sie nun ergreifen.

„Malfoy, ich möchte gern mit dir über vorhin reden."

Seine Miene versteinerte und ein merkwürdiger, eisiger Hauch umgab ihn.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu reden gäbe.", presste er hervor.

„Ich schon!"

Hermines Stimme klang um einiges selbstsicherer, als sie sich wirklich fühlte.

Die Art, wie Malfoy vor ihr stand, hatte definitiv etwas einschütterndes. Er wirkte angespannt und aggressiv.

„Warum bist du so ausgerastet? Du solltest doch froh sein, dass dein Vater nicht mehr in Askaban ist! Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht."

Dracos Augen verengten sich.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung.", sagte er in einem gefährlich ruhigen Ton.

Seine Muskeln spannten sich an und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart.

„Ja, ich habe keine Ahnung! Aber wie soll dich irgendjemand verstehen, wenn du alles nur in dich reinfrisst und mit niemanden über deine Probleme sprichst?", erwiderte Hermine schrill.

Sie wusste nicht weshalb, aber Malfoy wühlte sie auf. Er machte sie wütender, als sie wollte.

„Warum interessiert gerade dich das überhaupt?"

Dracos Stimme war nun auch eine Oktave höher gerutscht.

„Willst du dann damit zu Potter rennen, um ihm alles unter die Nase zu reiben?! So ist es doch, oder?"

Malfoy wurde zunehmend ärgerlicher. Er geriet regelrecht in Rage.

„Das ist totaler Unsinn! Ich habe mir vielleicht Sorgen um dich gemacht!", schrie Hermine zurück.

Die Augen des Slytherin weiteten sie leicht und jegliche Wut schien von ihm abzufallen, ja regelrecht zu verpuffen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher und entspannter.

„Wieso? Wieso hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?", fragte er ruhig. Der Blonde musterte seinen Gesprächspartner.

Die Gryffindor stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück.

´Verdammt! Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht sagen! Jetzt bloß eine gute Antwort einfallen lassen…´

„Nun… Du hast so heftig auf die Nachricht reagiert und warst jetzt die ganze Zeit irgendwie komisch."

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und? Seit wann interessiert dich das?", hakte der Slytherin verwundet nach.

„Immerhin kleben wir zusammen und es macht alles andere als Spaß dich in dieser Stimmung in meiner Nähe zu haben!", rechtfertigte sich die Braunhaarige.

„Aha, und wenn ich gute Laune habe macht es Spaß?", fragte der Slytherin grinsend. Er schien das eigentliche Thema völlig vergessen zu haben.

„Das habe ich so nicht gesagt!", erwiderte Hermine entrüstet.

„Aber so gemeint."

Malfoys Stimmung schien von Minute zu Minute besser zu werden. Er entspannte sich sichtbar.

„Du überschätzt dich. So toll bist du nun auch nicht.", entgegnete die Gryffindor in einem schnippischen Ton.

„Bin ich eben doch. Und du wirst das auch noch merken."

Der Slytherin grinste anzüglich.

Hermine schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

Außerdem stand dass jetzt eigentlich gar nicht zur Debatte, es gab eindeutig wichtigeres zu besprechen.

„Aber, um auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen…"

Draco seufzte.

„Lass es bitte gut sein. Ich möchte im Moment nicht darüber reden. Außerdem sollten wir langsam zu unserer nächsten Stunde. Wir sind schon viel zu spät."

„Aber wenn du vielleicht später darüber reden möchtest…"

„Du wirst nicht all zu weit weg sein, schon klar."

Malfoy schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Können wir nun gehen?"

Ungeduldig sah er seinen Gegenüber an.

„Weißt du, was mich echt an dir verwirrt?"

„Mein außergewöhnlicher Charme vielleicht?", fragte Draco gespielt hoffnungsvoll.

Hermine lächelte kurz, schüttelte dann aber energisch den Kopf.

„Wie du nur so unglaublich schnell deine Laune ändern kannst. In einem Moment bist du total down und im anderen hast du schon wieder total gute Laune, als wäre gar nichts passiert."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

Malfoy zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„So bin ich eben…"

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Klassenzimmer, dicht gefolgt von Hermine.


	6. Chapter 6

Die warme Herbstsonne schien auf Hermines Gesicht.  
Sonnenstrahlen tanzten durch den kleinen Raum.  
Im Klassenzimmer für Arithmantik war es furchtbar stickig und heiß. Professor Vektor schien sich daran aber nicht zu stören, denn sie versorgte ihre Schüler ohne erbarmen mit schweren Aufgaben.  
Hermine seufzte und strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter die Ohren.   
Selbst ihr setzte die Hitze, die in diesem Raum herrschte, zu. Es war bereits die zweite Stunde, in der ihr es schwer fiel, sich zu konzentrieren.  
Sie warf, so unauffällig wie möglich, einen Blick auf ihren Sitznachbarn. Dieser hatte seine Augen starr nach vorne gerichtet.  
Der Slyhterin verschränkte die Arme und hatte sich mit dem Stuhl etwas zurückgelehnt.  
Das Sonnenlicht, das auf ihn fiel, ließ seine blonden Haare leuchten.  
Hermine fächelte sich etwas Luft zu.  
Wann war diese Stunde nur vorbei? Sie begann schon wieder seltsame Dinge zu denken… Vielleicht hatte sie einen Sonnenstich bekommen? Gut möglich…  
„Miss Granger?"  
Die Gryffindor schreckte auf.  
„Ja, Professor?"  
„Schön, dass Sie mir zumindest jetzt zuhören. Ich hatte ihnen eine Frage gestellt, aber anscheinend sind ihre Gedanken ganz woanders."  
Professor Vektor schenkte Hermine einen strengen Blick, bevor sie mit ihrem Unterricht weitermachte.  
Die Gryffindor biss sich auf die Lippen. Was war heute nur mit ihr los?  
Es war ihr ausgesprochen peinlich, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass ihr Professor Vektor eine Frage gestellt hatte.  
Das lag alles nur an diesem Slytherin, dachte sie in Gedanken missmutig. Er lenkte sie ab, auch wenn er nur dasaß und nichts tat.  
„Nun, wo waren wir denn mit unseren Gedanken, Granger?"  
Besagter Slytherin hatte sich leicht nach vorne gelehnt und ihr diese Frage zugeflüstert, sodass nur sie sie hören konnte.  
Ärgerlich hob Hermine eine Augenbraue.  
„Wo sollen die schon gewesen sein?", zischte sie aus ihren Mundwinkeln.  
Malfoy grinste überheblich. Sein Blick war immer noch auf Professor Vektor gerichtet.   
„Du hast mich vorhin beobachtet.", flüsterte er zurück.   
Hermines Eingeweide krampften sich zusammen. Er hatte es bemerkt?  
„Bild dir darauf mal gar nichts ein. Ich wollte nur etwas überprüfen.", log sie rasch.  
„Überprüfen? Was denn?"   
Dracos Augen funkelten amüsiert.  
„Ob du… auch wirklich aufpasst."  
Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort von ihrem Sitznachbarn.  
„Schwache Ausrede, Granger. Zumindest im Lügen bist du eindeutig nicht die Beste."  
Mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich wieder zurück, auf den Lippen ein breites Grinsen.  
Hermines Augen verengten sich. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein?  
Zugegeben, diese Ausrede war nun wirklich nicht eine Glanzparade von ihr gewesen, aber er hatte sie auch überrumpelt.   
Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass der Zaubertrank aufhörte zu wirken. Malfoys Nähe war eindeutig nicht gut für sie. 

Die Stunde zog sich ins Unendliche und Hermine fragte sich, ob man sich zu Tode schwitzen konnte.  
Seltsam…heute schienen sich alle Stunden so lange zu ziehen… Normalerweise freute sie sich auf den Unterricht, aber an diesen Tag betete sie den Minutenzeiger auf ihrer Uhr an, endlich das Ende der Stunden anzuzeigen.  
Ob der Trank wohl noch mehr Nebenwirkungen hatte?   
Nachdenklich spielte sie mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen.  
Die Arithmantikstunde war zugleich auch die letzte für heute.  
Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Nur noch fünf Minuten.  
Der Slytherin neben ihr zeigte immer noch keine Regung. Er saß wie versteinert auf seinen Stuhl.  
´Der benimmt sich auch merkwürdig…Vielleicht hat der Trank tatsächlich noch andere Wirkungen, von denen uns Snape nichts erzählt hat…´, grübelte sie in Gedanken.  
„So, das war's für heute, meine Lieben.", beendete Vektor die Stunde.  
„Vergesst eure Hausaufgaben nicht.", flötete sie noch und eilte dann aus dem Raum. Die Schüler blickten ihr verwirrt nach, räumten dann aber ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen ebenfalls das Klassenzimmer.  
Draco und Hermine waren die letzten.  
„Warum musst du immer so trödeln?", nörgelte die Gryffindor genervt. Sie wollte diese Sauna endlich verlassen. Ihre Tasche hing bereits fertig gepackt über ihrer Schulter. Ungeduldig tippelte sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Und warum musst du immer so hetzen?", kam die lapidare Gegenfrage von Malfoy. Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, ein spöttisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.  
„Deine Bücher liegen in fünf Minuten auch noch da.", sagte er, als er gemächlich begann, seine Sachen einzuräumen.  
Hermines Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mich der Bücher wegen beeile?", presste sie hervor.  
Dracos Augen funkelten amüsiert.  
„Welchen Grund solltest du sonst haben?"  
Die Gryffindor verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Nun ja…Ein Date hast du ja sicher nicht…Und sich wegen Sankt Potter und dem Wiesel so zu beeilen…das wäre wirklich erbärmlich."  
Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein. Draco war unglaublich unverschämt.   
Dieser….!  
„Vorsicht, Malfoy. Du bewegst dich auf dünnem Eis.", zischte sie.  
„So?"  
Malfoy richtete sich auf, mit einem süffisanten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ah ja, verstehe…Das Wiesel nicht wahr?"  
Hermine sah ihren Gegenüber verwirrt an.  
„Was ist mit Ron?"   
„Du hast was mit ihm am laufen."  
Malfoy ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Er war kaum noch einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt. In seinen grauen Augen tobte ein Sturm.  
Die Gryffindor ging instinktiv zwei Schritte zurück.  
„Selbst wenn. Was geht dich das an?", fragte sie missgelaunt.  
Hermine funkelte Draco wütend an.  
„Ich dachte, du hättest einen besseren Geschmack. Obwohl…Wiesel und Schlammblut, dass passt ja!", stellte Malfoy mit einem sarkastischen Unterton fest.  
Wut brannte in der Gryffindor auf. Malfoys provozierende Worte wühlten sie mehr auf, als ihr lieb war.  
Und ehe sie noch weiter nachdenken konnte, hatte sie dem Slytherin eine Ohrfeige verpasst.   
Der Handabdruck auf seiner Backe war deutlich zu sehen.  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen veränderte sich binnen Sekunden von Überraschung zu rasender Wut.  
Er packte Hermine unsanft an ihren Handgelenken. „Wag…dies…nie…wieder!", zischte er ihr zu.  
Zorn spiegelte sich nun in seinen grauen Augen. Er war der Gryffindor unheimlich nah. Viel zu nah, für ihren Geschmack. Sie konnte seinen stoßartigen Atem spüren. „Lass mich los, du tust mir weh!"  
Das Mädchen versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.  
„Was ist, Schlammblut? Bekommst du etwa Angst?"  
Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge. Hermine durchfuhr ein Schauer.  
Sie wünschte sich ganz, ganz weit weg…  
„Hör auf damit, Malfoy! Krieg dich wieder ein!"  
Dracos Gesicht versteinerte. Er ließ sie los. Seine Augen waren noch immer auf die Gryffindor gewandt. Es war schwer zu sagen, was er dachte.  
Hermine starrte ihn an.  
Was ging bloß in ihm vor? Warum änderte er immer so blitzschnell seine Stimmung?  
Beide standen sich gegenüber, waren kaum einen halben Meter voneinander entfernt. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Keiner sagte ein Wort.  
Was passiert hier nur? ´, fragte sich die Gryffindor.  
Aber etwas hinderte sie daran, einfach wegzusehen; seinem Blick auszuweichen.   
Minuten verstrichen.  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. War das ein Schweigeduell? Sie entschied sich, die Stille zu unterbrechen.  
„Wir sollten langsam gehen…" Sie verstummte.  
Draco bewegte sich immer noch keinen Zentimeter.  
„Okay, was soll das?" Genervt hob das Mädchen eine Augenbraue. „Bist du angewachsen, oder was?"  
Dracos Lippen kräuselten sich.  
Die Gryffindor seufzte. Zumindest hatte er mal eine Reaktion gezeigt.  
„Weißt du, Granger, es ist sehr interessant dich zu beobachten, wenn dir etwas unangenehm ist. Wenn dir eine Situation entgleitet, und du nicht mehr so recht weißt, was du nun tun sollst.", sagte der Slytherin mit einem provozierenden Grinsen.  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass es mir unangenehm war?"  
„War es das denn nicht?"  
Der Junge ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.   
Die Braunhaarige blinzelte. „Was soll das werden?"  
„Ein Versuch."  
Blitzschnell kam er mit seinem Gesicht dem ihrem gefährlich nahe.  
„Nun? Ist das unangenehm?", flüsterte er.  
Hermine errötete leicht.  
Was dachte sich dieser Idiot?  
Sie stieß ihn weg.  
„Was denkst du, wer du bist?", fauchte sie wütend.  
„Ich bin ein Malfoy.", antwortete er mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln.  
„Und Malfoys bekommen immer, was sie wollen.", fügte er hinzu, während er sich seine Tasche schnappte und das Klassenzimmer verließ. Hermine starrte ihn kurz hinterher, folgte ihm dann aber verwirrt.


End file.
